Movie Night
by Slivering
Summary: Ryoga has to babysit his 4-year old little brother for the night. One-shot.


Movie Night

**Note:**** I found this document from awhile back, like when I first got into PoT, and I don't know why I never posted it so I'm posting it now. It might be a little bad, but oh well…xD**

**Ryoga: 10-years old**

**Ryoma: 4-years old**

* * *

"Bye Ryoga," Rinko Echizen smiled at her ten-year old son as she began to leave through the front door. She shuffled through the keys in her purse and slid the door halfway shut. "Be good, okay? And look after your little brother."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryoga rolled his eyes. He ushered her out, insisting that he wouldn't cause any trouble. Apparently satisfied, Rinko let the door click shut behind her. Ryoga huffed and crossed his arms. It was a Friday night and the boy was disgruntled to say he was stuck babysitting his little brother. Their parents were going out to a business party from Rinko's work, and apparently no children were allowed.

It was rather depressing for Ryoga, as he had had to turn down an invite from his friends to hang out. It was even worse because the girl he liked was supposed to be there and now he was missing out. All because he had to babysit Ryoma.

"Nii-san," the crystal clear voice of Ryoma rang through the house. Ryoga frowned and poked his head into the living room where the sound had emitted from. On the couch, Ryoma was comfortably buried in blankets. The 4-year old waved a disc in his hand.

"Let's watch Pingu for our sleepover!"

"Sleepover?" Ryoga raised a wry eyebrow. He strode into the room and observed the cover of the disc. He was _not _going to spend his Friday night watching Pingu of all shows.

"Yeah," Ryoma beamed, "Ryo-tan and Nii-san get to have a sleepover."

_Oh boy, _Ryoga thought with a roll of his eyes. He dragged himself over and plopped down on the couch next to Ryoma. He leaned back and recrossed his arms. "I'm not watching Pingu with you."

Ryoma pouted, "Wanna watch Pingu!" he shoved the disc in Ryoga's face, "Lwook, it's a new episode."

"Chibisuke," Ryoga said, utterly serious, "I'm not watching Pingu. I'm going to put on something a little more interesting, okay?"

Ryoma's lower lip quivered and he pulled the disc back down onto his lap. He stared at it sadly. "Fine," he said, voice wobbling, but Ryoga heard an edge of stubbornness to it. "But Ryo-tan gets to pick what else we watch."

"But-"

Before Ryoga could complain, Ryoma hopped off the couch and scurried over to the movie rack placed under the television set. Ryoga sighed and folded his arms behind his head. He didn't really have a choice but to let Ryoma go ahead and pick what he wanted. Much to Ryoga's displeasure, it took a whole five minutes for Ryoma to finally choose something.

Ryoma held up a DVD with a big smile on his face. "Let's watch this, Nii-san! It 'wook's interesting!"

Ryoga squinted at the DVD cover. Immediately, his gold eyes widened in shock. The cover had a picture of a woman with blood streaking down the side of her face. In front of her was a knife blade covered in even more blood. Ryoga could clearly see the side of the DVD labelled 'Restricted'.

"No!" Ryoga yelped. He lunged forward and grabbed the DVD out of Ryoma's hands. He faced his little brother seriously, putting two hands on the boy's shoulder.

"Chibisuke," he said solemnly, "we're not allowed to watch this."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and tried to grab the DVD back but Ryoga held it up high so it was out of his reach. The four-year old's eyes flashed angrily.

"Why not? Nii-san doesn't let Ryo-tan pick anything! It's not fair!"

"It's for your own good," Ryoga tried to explain offhandedly. Ryoma simply glared at him in response, but it was more of a pout. Ryoga attempted to comfort him. "You don't want to get nightmares, do you?"

Ryoma promptly stuck out his tongue, "Only babies get nightmares! Ryo-tan is not a baby! He is _FOUR _years old!"

Ryoga sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Look," he said hesitantly. His eyes trailed over the DVD rack. He smiled and picked one of the discs. "How about we watch Harry Potter? How does that sound?"

Ryoga had already watched the movies several times, but anything was better than Pingu. "So, how about it?"

Ryoma sniffled and shook his head furiously.

"No! Ryo-tan was supposed to pick this time, not Nii-san!"

Ryoga held out the seven discs for all seven movies. "Okay, how about this?" he said gently. "You get to pick _which _movie we pick out of these seven movies. How's that? We gotta deal?"

Ryoma rubbed at his teary eyes and sniffed again. He really wanted to pick the movie this time, but it sounded cool to make a 'deal' with his big brother, so he decided to agree. He managed a nod.

"Okay," he squeaked out, "It's a deal!"

Ryoga inwardly thanked god Ryoma had easily agreed. Sometimes, it took a gigantic tantrum and a lot of tears to get the boy to compromise. "Awesome," Ryoga ruffled Ryoma's hair. Even though it was somewhat difficult to work with the little boy, he adored his brother despite the attitude.

A moment later, Ryoma held up the final Harry Potter movie. "Wanna watch this one!"

Ryoga smiled warmly, "'kay, that's fine."

* * *

A quarter way into the movie and Ryoga was bored out of his mind. He had watched this movie too many times to count. To try to ease his boredom, the ten-year old had already tried to sneak into the kitchen to have an orange-feast, but Ryoma would always catch him and start throwing a fit.

_That Chibisuke, always gets what he wants… _Ryoga frowned deeply. He slumped against the couch. Beside him, Ryoma watched the movie with captivated eyes. His knees were tucked under his chin and his gaze remained firm on the screen.

Ryoga smirked, "Enjoying the movie?"

"Great! Ryo-tan loves it!" he bobbed his head excitedly, "better than Pingu!"

Ryoga rolled his eyes but a fond smile played on his lips. The brat was just so darn cute sometimes. Ryoga's gaze floated to the window where darkness had enveloped the sky. Despite everything, this really wasn't how he wanted to spend his Friday night. It seemed like every time he had plans to go out with his friends, his parents would force him to babysit Ryoma.

Ryoga sighed and rested his cheek against his knuckles – the worst part was, unless he gave Ryoma his full attention, the boy would start throwing a tantrum. Ryoga's inner complaints were interrupted by a small whimper.

He looked down to see Ryoma nestled against his side. Small hands clutched the sleeve of Ryoga's sweater in desperation.

"Chibisuke?" Ryoga raised an eyebrow.

Golden eyes flickered with fear, "Ryo-tan scared…don't wike movie anymore…"

_It's Harry Potter for goodness sake; _Ryoga thought incredulously, _what could you possibly be scared of? _

Ryoga glanced up at the screen to see Voldemort casting some evil spell. His mouth opened in realization, and he wanted to punch the couch. "Are you serious?" Ryoga said skeptically. "You're scared of _that _guy?"

Ryoma nodded. He pressed his face against Ryoga's neck. "He's weird…scares Ryo-tan…"

Ryoga sighed. He supposed to the only thing to do now was to go to bed and wait for tomorrow morning. Ryoga grabbed the remote and clicked the television off, watching it fade to black. The living room was dark now, and he felt Ryoma's grip tighten around him.

"Wanna go to sleep now?" Ryoga suggested.

"…okay…" Sniff. "…fine…"

_Oh good lord, it's just Voldemort! _

Ryoga stood up and let the blankets fall carelessly to the ground. He carefully grabbed Ryoma's hand so the boy wouldn't stumble into the furniture because it was so dark. They started up the stairs, and Ryoga could hear Ryoma's constant whimpers. _Geez, why me_? Nevertheless, Ryoga stopped in his tracks.

"Are you alright, Chibisuke?"

"No…keep seeing…his face in mind…" Ryoma suddenly clutched Ryoga's pant leg. "Wanna sleep with Nii-san today! Don't wanna sleep alone!"

Ryoga groaned, but he kind of knew he had no choice to comply. He would feel too guilty to leave his little bro by himself in his room when he was this scared. With a grunt, Ryoga picked Ryoma up into his arms. Ryoga himself was only ten so Ryoma was a bit heavy, but he managed to carry him bridal style into his bedroom.

Ryoga flicked on the lights. "Okay, you go brush your teeth and change into your PJ's, 'kay? I'll go after you."

Ryoma wriggled out of Ryoga's arms and nodded. "Okay! Don't leave!" Before Ryoga could assure him that he definitely wouldn't leave, Ryoma ran into the bathroom and shut the door close behind him. _I hope he can brush his teeth by himself…_ the boy thought wearily.

* * *

After Ryoma and Ryoga were all settled down, Ryoma crawled beside Ryoga in his bed. He clutched his kitten plush in his arms. "Karu #2 is sleeping with us today," the four-year old said, ever so serious. Ryoga rolled his eyes and shut the lamp switch off.

"Whatever, just go to sleep."

"Otay…"

"You're not a baby, Chibisuke. I know you can say 'okay' properly."

"Hmph."

There was a moment of silence and Ryoma sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and found a comfortable position. _Please let this be a peaceful night…_

"Goodnight, Nii-san."

Ryoga winced. "Yeah, yeah, goodnight Chibisuke. Now go to sleep, okay?"

There was another moment of silence, longer this time. Deciding that Ryoma was definitely asleep now, Ryoga rolled onto his side and buried his face into his pillow to try to get some sleep himself. As he attempted to drift off into dreamland, he couldn't help but notice that Ryoma was shuffling closer and closer to him.

He sighed when Ryoma nestled against his side, arms wrapped around his kitten plush. _Oh, Chibisuke, _Ryoga thought with a smile.

"Nii-san?" Ryoma suddenly spoke up, voice timid.

"Yeah?"

"Wuv you."

Ryoga's smile widened in the darkness. He reached over and ruffled Ryoma's hair.

"Love you too, Chibisuke, love you too."

* * *

**Don't know how if the ending was too cheesy or not…as I said before, I wrote this when I first started writing PoT, so my writing might be a little different. I edited it so it wasn't as bad, LOL, but I don't know if anyone remembers but I was really into Ryoga/Ryoma brotherly fluff when I first got into PoT, and so when I found this random document, I was telling myself: Why didn't you post this yet?! **


End file.
